wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mythkeeper
Warning! Mythkeeper is property of Autumn! If you wish to edit any spelling or grammar edits, go ahead! If you do anything else without permission, Whirlpool and Morrowseer will find you... Feel free to use Myth, just ask me ;) History Everything you will start to read is FAKE! In other words, it's fanmade and fanon. Pretty sure you know what I'm talking about. Also, I hope Mythie does not seem Mary Sue.... I tried to make her, well, mostly normal... Anywho, Hope you enjoy her ;) I have been thinking through her history for a while now Darkstalker.... It began with him. For he, was always alone, and for he knew, his chance to ever have dependents was over. Immortal or not. Clearsight, she was gone, long gone. Even for a dragon trapped under a mountain would know that. If only Fathom hadn't betrayed him, Darkstalker would have had revenge on him, but he was gone too. As Darkstalker continued to think, he came up with an idea. An idea that possibly no dragon, even animus's have ever achieved. To create another dragon using his soul. So he used the tiny remains of his magic that he left inside him, and split part of his soul. He gave the soul a body, which he shaped and designed himself, after making an appearance, he made a personality, then he gave his creation an even tinier piece of magic from him to the lifeless body. It was perfect. So, he summoned it to life, and that's when the body wisped away from his talons, to an unknown place in which Darkstalker had no idea, in which that place was the Rainforest where the RainWings lived. There, the dragonet lay in a dreamless trance, when a RainWing stumbled across it . She curiously studied the NightWing, poking at her snout and wings. Having pity for the dragonet, she took her back to the village. The other RainWings thought her black scales looked dull, although they loved her starry wings,RainWings, being happy and friendly dragons, they quickly accepted her and their own. And for the RainWing who found her, She raised her and cared for her, giving her the name Mythkeeper. Why such a name for a NightWing adopted by a RainWing? Well, She is certainly keeping some myths... Mythkeeper lived a very happy life with her adoptive family, well almost happy. Myth (as her aunt refers to her) was not like other RainWings as she believed she was one. She couldn't change her scale colors (Not that it bothers her), the frill was missing, her tail would never curl automatically, and she didn't posses the acid spitting fangs the tribe rejected to use against other dragons. Superior (I'll make her page some time) Her adoptive mother always told Mythkeeper it was just the way she was, and it made her special. She could blend in with her surroundings just fine and fangs were mostly useless to Rainwings, although acting like she had a answer to Myth's problems, Superior was just as confused as Myth was. One day, Superior risked traveling outside of the forest to retrieve scrolls. Flying all the way to the Scorpion Den, she purchased plenty of scrolls to inform her and Myth about her odd looks and abilities. Together they learned to read, and that Mythkeeper was a NightWing. A mysterious race of prophets, authors and many other things. Though, Myth alone put the pieces together and discovered Superior was not her real mother. So Superior revealed the truth, finding Myth alone and in a trance on the forest floor, vulnerable to jaguars and possibly other dragons! Myth under stood, continuing to accept Superior as her Mother. During age 3, Mythkeeper's animus powers started kicking in. She randomly started to levitate things, having no control over anything and even managing to harm innocent RainWings in the village, leaving certain fear everywhere. Mythkeeper, who's days had been peaceful and sunny, were now chaotic and dark. Nearly every RainWing feared her, even Superior ( who didn't show it at first) after they read about animus powers in her scrolls, and the fact the can go insane. Meanwhile, Darkstalker was still trapped, and depressed that he had lost not only his creation, but part of his soul. Thinking deeply, Darkstalker discovered that his creation could not only control it's self, it could be controlled by the other part of the soul. Darkstalker had always known that his creation was basically himself, though in another body, he had never known he would be able to control it. Darkstalker didn't need telepathety to communicate to Mythkeeper, since he was already connected to the poor dragonet, he could easily access into her mind, and slowly started to gain control over her. Already suffering the many dirty, and fearful looks coming off of the RainWings, Mythkeeper started to do odd things, odder then her powers, And she couldn't remember a single thing, while Superior reported that she was talking in her sleep, and torturing dragons during the night. The RainWings held a meeting one night to talk about the circumstances of having the dangerous dragoness around. They all agreed, even Superior, that they needed to rid her out. Unaware to the RainWings that night, Mythkeeper has been forbidden to come, and had been spying on them. Torn apart by the decision, she began to fill with anger, and vengeance. That night, Darkstalker visited her in Mythkeeper's dreams. She had no idea who this strange dragon was, until Darkstalker explained. He was her creator. Mythkeeper didn't know what this meant either, So he explained everything, even the part about controlling her. Once again furious, Mythkeeper raged at him, yelling about how he made her life terrible, and how she wasn't even a real dragon, just a fragment of another. Darkstalker, who hadn't been moved, made a deal. If she found Darkstalker's hidden talisman, he would stop controlling her, and even removing her powers if wanted. Mythkeeper, feeling conviced, set off that day, enchanting a special cloak made of sloth hairs to turn anyone hiding under to be invisible. So she hid under it and fled the Rainforest, setting pain across any RainWings in her way. To this day it is unknown where her location is. Abilities * Animus powers: The only time she used her powers were to enchant the cloak, and harm dragons. * Shadow Breath This fire is not like any other, it docent burn other dragons, but turns them into shadow to travel across the ground, and to easily slip past other beings. Is a dark wine color, and spreads over the users scales when turning into a shadow. This effect only lasts for 5 minutes at a time, and must be used between 10 minutes to restore to full power. Makes the user unable to breath fire. Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters